


I've Got My Foot In the Door, And It Looks Like You're Gonna Let Me In

by fingalsanteater



Series: Shield 2.0 [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kayfabe Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3964438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fingalsanteater/pseuds/fingalsanteater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Payback 2015 fluff. Seth opens up a little more to J&J. Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3930025">Mama Said Hug It Out</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got My Foot In the Door, And It Looks Like You're Gonna Let Me In

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short and kind of sweet, I guess. The fandom needs sweet right now, after that PPV.

"You did good, Seth," said Hunter, as the two parted after one last hug.  
  
Seth was still riding that post-match high, ecstatic over his win. "Thanks. It- it really means a lot coming from you." When he smiled, it was genuine, bright.  
  
Not as bright as after that mini-reunion with his former brothers, though. Jamie had watched the replays of the match on his phone while waiting for Seth outside Hunter's office. He remembers hearing the crowd going wild at some point,-- well, more wild-- but he doesn't remember seeing the Triple Power Bomb, or Seth's reaction afterward.  
  
He can't blame Seth, really, for getting caught up in the moment. He doubted Hunter blamed him either-- he knew how emotions sat close to surface out there and how old friendships were hard forget. But, Jamie knew Seth. After the excitement died down, Seth would replay that scene over and over in his mind, angry at himself for his weakness, for his need for his brothers, all the while outwardly declaring it meant nothing, that he was just trying to get into Reigns and Ambrose's heads.  
  
It wasn't a weakness to need people, Jamie had always thought. Seth had some notion that he should go it alone, distance himself from those who cared. Sometimes he sounded a little like Ambrose, except Ambrose had Reigns. (Jamie didn't doubt they were having a few beers together right now.) Seth had him and Joey, though, despite how much he tried to push them away.  
  
After their group hug last week, Seth had been a little more open with them, like something in him had loosened a bit. Joey'd said Seth was lonely and Jamie's "hug therapy," as Joey had started calling it, reminded him that people truly cared. Jamie hadn't understood at first, because of course he and Joey cared about Seth. But, Seth was the type to be lonely in a crowd, Jamie realized, spurning the attentions of everyone until the right person caught his eye. That hug must've caught Seth's eye. 

  
Jamie watched as Seth traced his fingers over the championship belt slung over his shoulder. Seth loved that belt, and Jamie was glad he retained it. He never wanted to see Seth lose his title, though he knew the inevitable day would come. He hoped he'd be there to help Seth through it. And, that Seth would let him.  
  
Hunter clasped Seth's bicep as the two said their final good-byes. Then, once Hunter was out of sight, Seth turned to Jamie and Joey.  
  
"You guys," he started, then paused, mulling his words over. Jamie waited impatiently for him to continue. What he wanted to say must've had some weight to it, if the words were this difficult to push out.  
  
Finally, he said, "You guys did good out there. Really."  
  
Jamie wasn't ashamed to admit he melted a little, hearing his boss say that.  
  
"Thanks, boss," said Jamie, beaming.  
  
Joey just nodded.  
  
Earning Seth's praise was rare enough that all three were at a loss for where to go next, Seth awkwardly curling and uncurling the fingers of the hand not caressing his title belt. As the moment stretched longer, Jamie, desperate for something to break the tension, decided that maybe a congratulatory handshake was in order.  
  
He held out his hand, knuckles turned slightly upwards and fingers loose. There was an odd moment when Seth eyed Jamie's outstretched hand with a startled look on his face, but he quickly schooled his features into a neutral half-smile. He seemed be deliberating whether he wanted to shake Jamie's hand or not. Sometimes the boss was weird about affection-- praise was okay, but not handshakes?  
  
When Seth finally held out his hand, it wasn't to shake Jamie's. His fingers where curled into a fist, same as the fist he held out for Ambrose and Reigns. Despite their shock, Jamie and Joey didn't hesitate, understanding the importance of the gesture immediately. They bumped their fists to his, knuckles grazing one another's.  
  
After they dropped their hands, Jamie wanted to say something, anything to let his boss know that the gesture meant a lot, that he understand how much it must've took, how much it must've hurt, for Seth to do it. But, for once he was at a loss.  
  
Seth just turned and walked away, leaving Jamie to gape at an equally shocked Joey.


End file.
